Girlfriend
by Aechigo
Summary: There's a dance, and Jeremie's going with someone else. How is Aelita gonna take it? T 2 b safe.


**A/N: Hi! I'm back! And with another songfic! That was written at 4:30 in the morning… Maybe the earlier I write the better. Lol. Anyway, I wrote this because A) I like this song, B) it's pretty easy to come up with an idea for, and C) I love 2 write!! So I hope you enjoy this songfic from yours truly- Aechigo!!**

**Note- this is in an Aelita POV. Thought that'd b helpful to know.**

"What?!" I screeched. I had a right to yell! Under these circumstances, I would be entitled to throw a huge fit. "Natalie?" I asked, making sure I hadn't heard anything wrong. I hadn't calmed down much since my last statement. He nodded and scratched the back of his head.

I hadn't been this mad since Odd caused me to have 4 hours of detention just so he could sleep! At first when Jeremie told me, I was dumbfounded. Then it sunk in. I absolutely _couldn't _believe he agreed to (as much as it pains me to say it) go out with her! I was disgusted! And then, buddy, was I mad!

"What the heck were you thinking, Jeremie?" I said, still angry, and not much quieter. Jeremie winced. I could tell he couldn't stand to see me this mad or upset- especially at him.

"Aelita, listen!" Jeremie was trying to recover. "Why? Why should I listen to you, huh? So you can tell me something else terrible?" I fought back. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him tears in my eyes. "Terrible?" he questioned. Shoot. I wasn't supposed to say 'terrible'.

"Never mind." I said hurt, now beginning to softly sob. The look in his eyes, it was terrible. He looked hurt, sad, depressed, and yet strangely mesmerized. I was to upset to think. How could he do this to me? I looked up at him, a tear fell from my eye, I sighed sadly, deeply, gave him a sharp, heart crushing, glare, then stormed out of his room straight into mine.

* * *

Forgetting all of the slightly sympathetic yet slightly cold stares I got in the hallways I simply sat on my bed, hugging my knees, my head down crying. I looked up for a moment, and I realized my door was open. I must've forgotten to close it when I stormed into my room.

And then, one of the last things that I wanted to happen, well, happened. There she was. Natalie. Natalie Fahey. Standing right in my doorway. I looked up at her coldly. "May I help you?" I asked, my tone to match my stare.

"Umm, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed kind of upset in the hall…" she trailed off. "There's not much you can do but make it worse." I said, my voice not changing. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You've already done enough." I replied. "Alright…" she slowly turned around and left, shutting the door behind her.

I locked the door, then cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Now, of course this turned into the gossip craze of the school. You would hear "yeah, if I were Aelita I'd be upset, too." Or "Are you kidding? Aelita and Jeremie would make such a better couple!" or possibly the exact opposite. And the rumors were terrible! Like the reason I was so upset was because he broke up with me for her. (The rumor had it we were secretly dating before) Have you heard anything more ridiculous? And I even heard Natalie helping a rumor about me along! The nerve!

* * *

Have you ever noticed that whenever you think things can't get worse they always do? Now Jeremie is turning me down to hang out with _Natalie_! Can you imagine? I never want to hear him say her name again!

* * *

But what's really annoying is that it's like he defiantly still likes me. Yet he's dating _her_. I see the way he looks at me. And he knows I do. It's different. It's not like he'll look at Yumi or Odd, see those are friend looks. That's how he looks at Natalie. She's to stupid to know the difference.

But he looks at me differently. Like there's a spark behind the blue. It's just- … _different_.

* * *

I do realize that it sounds as if I'm overreacting, but I'm really not. There's a dance, it's on Friday. It's to late now, but- well, I was going to ask Jeremie to go with me. I was sure he was going to say yes. He has so much trouble saying no. That was his excuse for going to the dance with Natalie. If I would've known she had her eye on him I would've- … it's to late now. No if's and's or but's about it, he's gone. Then again, he can't stay with her forever, right? I hope I'm right. We'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow will bring…

* * *

She's definitely starting to notice now. She doesn't like me. At all. Not any more than I like her. And she's so careless! And I don't mean carefree! She's such an airhead. I can't see why Jeremie is still with her!!

* * *

Well, the day of the dance has arrived. I had no date, so I volunteered to be the DJ. Little did everyone know, I had a few tricks up my shiny pink sleeves…

The music was up to beat, I was playing the top of pop. I was having a fairly good time. Then Jeremie walked in. Ordinarily, I'd be thrilled to see him, but this time- Natalie was next to him. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

I had to admit though, she didn't look _that_ bad. She had on a red dress that was barely past knee level. Spaghetti straps. Her black hair up in a loose bun. I had no idea how she was planning on dancing in those three inch heels. Impossible. I frowned.

I noticed Jeremie look over at the DJ booth so I quickly looked back down at what I was doing. The song that was playing died down.

A voice came over the speakers that were previously blasting music so loud that it could drown out Odd's snoring. "We have a special treat for you tonight." It was Jim. "One special student has prepared a song for us to hear tonight, so for your listening, and dancing, pleasure, here is Ms. Aelita Stones." I heard my name through the surround sound. I took a deep breath. '_here goes nothing…_' I thought.

I got up on stage, and quickly said "The song's called Girlfriend. Dance away!".

Music started to play in the background.

Soon enough I started singing.

"

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm dang precious  
And L Yeah  
I'm the mother frickin princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

* * *

The crowd was roaring, they clearly liked my song. Jeremie had a blank expression, he knew this song was directed to him.

* * *

_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  
_

* * *

Now as for Natalie- she was beyond miffed. She was totally glaring me up. She hated it! Now me, I'm not one to enjoy someone else's anger, but in this situation, that was hilarious! She undoubtedly hated me in the spotlight. It's like watching a wet cat from a safe distance. The look on her face was priceless. The sweet smell of success.

* * *

The rest of my friends were totally surprised. They most likely had no idea I could sing the way I was is singing. It had my pep, but it was an angry kind of pep, if you will.

* * *

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

* * *

My song was hardcore, only the few people with gaping mouths, and one glaring, wasn't dancing. I must've written the most popular hit on the chart.

* * *

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the L were you thinking?!_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly. Even Sissi seemed to like my song. Odd was cheering the loudest. I tried my best to curtsy in my tightish leather pink mini skirt. I clunked in my light pink (also leather) boots as I walked off stage. Jeremie immediately left Natalie's side and rushed to mine, leaving an angrily jealous looking Natalie behind.

"Aelita!" Jeremie said, trying to grab my attention, which was already on him anyway. I simply turned my head towards him. "Yes?" I replied innocently. "I think there was a misunderstanding." He said to me. I gave him a confused look. "She's not my girlfriend, she just wanted to go to the dance as _friends_." He told me. "What?" I asked, feeling stupid. "So…" I tried to process this information. "So- she's my friend. She did originally ask the way you thought, but I said no, and suggested we went as friends. She agreed. That's all." He explained.

I smiled. "Then I guess, there was no real need for that song, huh?" I said embarrassed. "No, there _was_ a need for that song." He said. "If you want to be my girlfriend, then…" he paused "Why don't you?" he pulled a box our of his pocket. He opened it revealing a pink heart necklace. It was beautiful. I simply hugged him and started to cry. Happy tears. He put the necklace around my neck and, well, that was the beginning, … of this princess'- 'Happily Ever After'.

**A/N: Well, …? What do you think? Something about this didn't sound right to me. Maybe it was the mood. Or possibly how OOC the characters were…? I'm not sure, but I hope it sounded better to you than it did to me. Remember to review and tell me what you thought.**

**--Aechigo--**


End file.
